Unlucky Occurrences
by sweetbugaboo
Summary: Marinette is seemingly a caring, yet clumsy high school girl. Adrien is a teen model and is deeply in love with Marinette. However Marinette is playing a game of Chat and mouse. Both Mari & Chat have difficulty gathering their words and confessions to one another; based on Marinette's misfortune, and Chat's bad luck - it leads to a series of unlucky occurrences . Rev. Crush AU
1. Beep, beep

"Pound it!" the two Parisian heroes exclaimed in unison, pounding their fists together. Chat Noir gave Ladybug a full toothed smile, as if assuring her that she did, in fact, amazing as usual. This sent a red hue against her pale cheeks, fiddling with her thumbs to muster up the courage to congratulate him on his work on helping her capture the Akuma.

 _I love you._ It's what she thought every time he flashed her that damn smile. It made her fall deeper in an abyss of her undying love for the mysterious blond in a leather cat suit, she couldn't take it anymore, she _had_ to tell him how she felt.

"Chat I-"

 _Beep, beep_ her earrings chimed, leaving her in a silenced rage, cursing the 5 minute rule of her using her Lucky Charm.

"Chaton, I have to go. I'll see you around! Bug out." There was almost a sadden tone to her usually bubbly voice. Chat had noticed - he had always noticed when his partner's tone was different. He didn't want to pry any personal information out of her.

"See you then, my Lady." his charismatic voice sent a chill up Ladybug's spine.

"U-um yeah..! I'll later see you! I mean-" she was always so clumsy with him when there wasn't an Akuma. She was constantly tripping over her words, he probably thought so low of her.

He only laughed the same laugh that she fell in love with, it wasn't a mocking laugh, it was a reassuring chuckle - which always made her feel less embarrassed. She nodded at him one last time before throwing her dotted yo-yo up, swinging through out the rooftops of Paris.

Finally reaching her home, taking a successful dive into her balcony. Her tired kwami falling into the palms of her hands, feeling sorry for her kwami; Marinette fetched the stash of cookies she kept in her purse, feeding Tikki one cookie so she wasn't as tired.

"I'm sorry Marinette," the red bug apologized, feeling bad once again. Tikki couldn't hold in the transformation anymore - leaving Marinette distraught after every Akuma attack. Though, Tikki knew deep down, Marinette was so shy around Chat, it's always been hard for her to talk to him normally when there wasn't a huge distraction.

"It's fine, Tikki. I was just going to chicken out anyway.." She emotionally accepted the fact that she was just too.. Clumsy.

Opening her trap door, leading to her room; she dashed to her computer - spinning around in her deep pink chair. The computer flashing Marinette's desktop background - a collage of Chat Noir, with different heart designs spread throughout the image.

There was a dead silence between her and her kwami. Marinette laughed to break the silence. But it wasn't a cheerful laugh, it was almost.. Depressing. Too depressing to stand.

"Marinette?" Her kwami's voice rang in concern.

"It's just, he has so many fangirls. It makes me almost too jealous to bear it." She begrudgingly admitted. "Most of them are so gorgeous. Some of them are even _models_." She gestured her hands to the computer, in a spiteful manner. "He's just so perfect, Tikki.. Why did I ever think he would like a girl like me anyways? I'm just.. A normal highschool girl." She face planted into the desk of her computer, too upset at her over thinking to say anymore.

Tikki rushed to Marinette, lifting her face up by her freckled nose. "Marinette - you are more than just a normal girl," Tikki almost had a mad expression on her face - it scared Marinette. She'd never seen Tikki so upset. Tikki continued to stare into Marinette's cerulean eyes, which were puffy from holding in jealous tears.

"You're kind hearted, you always want to find a solution for everyone. You even save _Chloe_ from time to time. You design wonderful clothes and accessories for someone at such a young age. You aren't a normal girl, Marinette. You're Ladybug, you're a hero _of Paris_! And you'll never know how he feels unless you tell him." A smile finally stretched across both Tikki  & Marinette's faces.

"Thanks, Tikki. I guess I can try." She smiled wider. _Try._


	2. Caturday

Marinette had become aware of herself falling in love with her tomcat when she woke up every Saturday to see her best friend, Alya's, Ladyblog to see if they were any updates on the kitty in black. It had become a routine for Marinette, every Saturday at around 9 am she woke up to scroll through photos of her partner. Alya had spent the night one Friday, waking to find her black haired best friend sighing at the wonderful pictures of Chat Noir. Alya teased her about it, causing Marinette to admit that - yes, she did, in fact, have a crush on Chat Noir.

From then on, Alya always promised Marinette she would drop off a batch of pictures of Chat Noir for Marinette to hang all over her room. Alya even bought Marinette a large poster of Chat Noir, flexing his impressive muscles, leaving Marinette to squeal in delight and hug her best friend.

Alya even told Marinette she should design clothes based off of Chat Noir. Marinette was hesitant at first - worried that Alya would sneakily take photos of the dark haired girl in her crush's color & cat scheme based clothes, fearing she would look ridiculous and Chat would somehow see it. The redhead built her best friend's confidence up, by showing Marinette the pictures she took - making sure they were in approval of the designer, herself of course. Marinette always felt at ease on Saturdays. It was a tradition before she knew it. Both her & Alya ever so thankful for those cat related weekends.

* * *

Adrien Agreste was his father's muse for his company. He hated having to do a photoshoot every Saturday, he hated being forced out of his bed just because his father wanted him to. He hated having his father make him clothes he didn't want to wear. Adrien hated Saturday and how tired it made him. He hated Saturday until he got word of Alya's blog - Ladyblog.

Adrien wasn't that interested at first, until Marinette, the only person that him feel warmth when all he felt was coldness, was featured on the blog. She wore a black dress. This dress covered her shoulders and had ruffles at the end, lined with neon green. A cute cat face was placed upon the middle of her chest. Lastly, on the end of her skirt were cute little green paw prints. Making the illusion of cats leaving behind their tracks in the snow.

The blond's face lit up. She had made an outfit after _him_? Well, not _him,_ but Chat Noir. He couldn't stop scrolling through the different pictures and poses she did. He was falling more & more in love with the female. She left a mark on his heart. Each mark holding a great significance, no matter how small the things she did were. The way she bit her tongue as she drew designs on her worn, flowery pink notepad. The way she called Chloe out multiple times, standing up for herself and her friends - she even stood up for him when Chloe was getting too obnoxiously clingy.

"Blegh, wipe your mouth, kid. You're practically _drooling_!" His cat kwami bitterly pointed out, with a mouthful of Camembert.

Adrien rolled his eyes, before wiping his mouth off to be sarcastic. But it turned out - he _was_ drooling. "So? You drool over that stinky cheese everyday!" he spat out a remark just as bitter as Plagg's was.

"Because Camembert is _food!_ You're drooling over a _girl_ just because she made a design after you when you're in your leather cat suit. She's obvious just a fan of Chat Noir. It doesn't mean _anything._ " Although Plagg was usually sarcastic and wrong, Adrien had to admit, Plagg did have a point. Just because this sweet, charming girl was wearing a color scheme of his - it didn't mean she liked him. But Adrien truly couldn't help it - he wanted so desperately to see her today. He was nervous, and scared to let her down given the chance if he ever could ask her out on a date. She was most likely working at her parents' _patisserie_. He just _had_ to see her wear it in person.

* * *

"Come again!" Marinette called out to an adorable elderly couple. She had been wearing her Chat Noir inspired dress. The truth was - she wore it every Saturday. Thankfully the dark blue apron covered the cat printed in the middle of her chest, to avoid any rude comments such as, 'Why do you favor Chat Noir over Ladybug? She's the one that cleanses the evil butterflies.' She wanted to drop homemade melted chocolate all over anyone who said something as ignorant as that on their shoes. Sure, she _did_ cleanse the Akumas, but she couldn't have done any of it, if it wasn't for Chat. He's the one that encouraged her that she was a good Ladybug.

She heard the bell ring, snapping her out of her usual day dream of the mysterious blond. She spun on her heel, facing the next person. It was Adrien Agreste - her classmate. He was beautiful in every sense, everyone knew it. You would have to be dumber than Chloe to not figure it out. In truth, Marinette nearly fell to his boyish charm, but Chat Noir held a closer spot in her heart.

"Oh! Hey, Adrien!" she greeted him, flashing him a sweet smile. Red tinged on his cheeks, before coughing into a tightened fist.

 _Why is she so damn adorable?_

"Hey, Marinette!" he smiled back, the closer he got to the counter, the more he recognized the outfit hidden behind the messy apron. It was the dress she had made. "Is that the Chat Noir dress you made?" he asked for confirmation.

Marinette looked down, she laughed a little. "So you saw it on Ladyblog, I assume?"

He only nodded, eyeing her dress up and down innocently. "Well, you look _purrfect."_ he said almost deadpanned, giving her a small wink. Marinette couldn't help but slightly cringe at the gesture. Sometimes when Adrien wasn't a shy mess around her, he would actively flirt with her. Though, she didn't mind it, sometimes he took it a tad too far. She only let out a few laughs, trying the mask her slight annoyance.

He noticed by her face she was slightly annoyed, he quickly apologized. "I actually came to ask, if you maybe.. wanted to hang out after your shift. You don't have to or anything! Nino just told me that he & Alya went out for the movies, so I was hoping maybe we could get ice cream?" He smiled the cheesiest smile, Plagg would've eaten it up if he could.

Marinette blinked, she was taken aback. He was Adrien Agreste, why would he want to hang out with her? Granted, he didn't talk to too many people besides herself, Alya, and Nino. He was shy, so she could understand. They were good friends after all and had never hung out before. "Of course we can! I'll be done with my shift at 3."

Adrien felt joy within his body, scratching the back of his golden locks out of relief that she said yes.

"Alright, I'll be back in a few hours! See you, Marinette." he waved to her as he walked out the door, feeling quite accomplished.


End file.
